Redemtion and Forgivness
by Drake the dragonslayer
Summary: Not a good title, but anyway. When Chris organizes a new season of Total Drama; one of the competitors only wants to stay away of the show; but with no choice in the matter, he must go back to that hell in order to find redemption...


Well, here's my first story IN ENGLISH in I decided to do, In all honesty I don't know were will this go from this chapter forward, but I'll try to update it ASAP. Other than that I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I wait for your reviews and comments; they could really help me improve this story in all points.

**Redemption and Forgiveness**

**Introduction: It all started with a phone call…**

**

* * *

**

_I will start writing this journal so everyone can see the great lengths of pain I have to endure, how I can live with a sadistic TV star, an I'm-sure-is-an-ex-convict mad chef, a bully and a lot physical pain in my 'num-nums'. I was able to endure this kind of pain, but all humans have limits, and I'm not an exception._

_Well I think you all know me, since Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action were huge TV successes; but if you don't I guess I can make an exception:_

_My name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V; yeah it's a very long name so just call me Harold. I'm known for my incredible and awesome skills that saved me and my partner's ass a lot of times, but it seems that's never enough to save me from elimination. Most of the other contestants of this show think that I'm nothing more than a dweeb, a loser, a geek; well I may be all of those things but I have beat most of them in their own game: I beat Owen in dodge ball, I won the talent show against Trent and Justin, I was able to extort Heather and even punched Duncan in his ugly face and knocked him out in just one blow!_

_Sorry for the long rant; I needed to vent that out. Well it seems luck is never on my side as I always end up losing this contest. Last time, I lost and that punk Duncan won! How can they support his criminal antics, even encourage them and they just push me aside? Well that last time hurt, a lot; the last thing he needed was to win a million dollars and think that he is better than me, but did that broke me? Of course not; what happened after that is what really broke me, it changed me in ways I could have never imagined, it was so… so… painful…_

_I'm sorry but I'm still not able to write about it, but suffice to say than after "that" I became a hermit in my own room and also I broke the heart of the one girl I love._

_I'll try to gather the strength to write that horrible moment of my life, but for now that's all I'm going to write, for now…_

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in Canada; a young, skinny boy is sleeping peacefully in his bed. He tried not to think on the day before, as it looked like it was an eternity of hell. People can sometimes not forgive you for some things you do, but when the thing you do is recorded on national TV and also is the cause of the elimination of one of the most popular characters of the public; surely no one would forgive you. Add to that you punched the light out of the _most_ popular character and people will put you through hell on a daily basis,

Harold kept snoring in his room, peacefully, knowing that his mind was the only calm place he had in this mad world; but that peace was never meant to last

-"HEY DORK!"- Shouted his older brother –"you have a phone call! It's Chris McLean!"-

He hated that, it was enough to stand that crap in school and he also had to stand it in his own house. He just stood up from his bed and went to pick up the phone one last time. Duncan had been constantly calling to his home just to bother him, but this time he wanted to strangle the punk. Harold just was not in the mood of having to stand another of Duncan's phone calls, it was getting annoying; so instead of letting him talk he was going to do all the talking. He picked up the phone and took some air.

-"LOOK YOU ASSHOLE! IF YOU ARE CALLING TO ANNOY ME AGAIN WITH YOUR STUPIDITY THEN YOU CAN SHUT THE F…"- Harold started shouting, but he was quickly interrupted, but not by the person he expected.

_-"Whoa, whoa, calm down Harold."-_ Said a voice from the other side, a very familiar voice, but it was definitely not Duncan –_"What's with all the hostility? "_-

Harold was shocked, of all the people calling him, he never expected _him _to call to his house.

-"Chris McLean? What the hell? I thought I told you I was through with your psychotic little game."-

-_"I know, I know; all of you made that clear the last time we saw, but hey, I just wanted to call to give you great news."_-

-"Anything that deals with you is never great."-

-"_Aw come on, I wanted to tell you that you were one of our most popular characters in the TDA season and people want to see more of you again. Originally, the producers would never want you back because they hate you, buuuuut, since your presence in the show means ratings; they decided that you have a free pass for the new season of Total Drama. Congratulations! Only a few selected ones were given this great honor. _"- said Chris to the nerd.

The nerd, of course, wasn't expecting that: Of all the things he could have said to him, Chris stated that he ended up being as popular as some of the other contestants.

_Surely the world just wants to see how much more I can take; I think they will be disappointed. _Harold said to himself after the initial shock of the news was over.

-"Sorry Chris, but as I have said, I won't take any part in your sadistic plans; so I'll have to decline your offer."-

-"_Well, technically…_ "- Chris started saying with a sly tone, and Harold knew that this was just the beginning of another awful day –"_you __**can't**__ refuse the invitation you know, you __**did **__signed a contract and fine print and lawsuits, you know the drill._"-

Harold was right; he knew that asking for a break was too much. Even through the one on the phone was not Duncan, it didn't made it any better, the nerd was even thinking that it would have been better if the one calling was Duncan. Now he had to go back to that hell called Total Drama. With no other way out of this, he sighted in defeat, making himself sure to curse under his breath that damned contract.

-"Ok Chris, you win. But I'll make myself sure that this is the last time I participate in your sadistic little game."- Harold said in defeat.

-"_Oh don't be too sure about that, I can always come with something new my geeky friend. Well here are the details about where and when to go…_"-

As Harold was hearing Chris instructions, he kept thinking on the people he would have to see again and of course the first one that came to his mind was Duncan.

'_He will surely enjoy seeing me all down'_, Harold kept thinking; then LeShawna, he felt so bad about the things that happened between them. '_I broke her heart, I have no forgiveness…'_

The broken nerd went back to his room; he wanted to rest for a while before going back to the horrible hellhole that Chris has prepared for him and the others this season.

* * *

_Yeah, I was back into another mad season of Total Drama… whatever Chris came up with. The thing that surprised me the most was that he said I was one of the most popular campers; I never thought people liked me or maybe Chris was lying (after all he IS an expert on the matter, hell he maybe has an specialization in lying and torturing people as far as I'm concerned), but I knew that things were going to get pretty ugly once I were there: As far as I knew, Duncan and Courtney have not forgiven me yet for the entire first season thing (you know, rigging the votes and all..) and LeShawna was so mad at me that she would make sure that people voted me out in the first episode._

_Well, moving on to the subject, when the day came when I had to go to the place Chris told me, my brother decided to have a little chat with me…_

_

* * *

_

The day came, Harold did not want this say to come but it was unavoidable: He had to go from his home and participate in the new season of Total Drama.

He woke up and took a shower, and then he dressed up and put his stuff in his luggage. When he was about to leave, his brother was waiting for him.

Harold's relationship with his siblings has never been a good one: They always argued and insulted each other. His sister had always been the one that hated him more, but Harold never knew why; his brother, on the other hand, tried to understand him but they had always been too different that they arguments always ended in heated discussions. In the end they decided that, for both of their own safety (especially Harold's safety) to be as distant as possible.

Harold saw something different in his brother this time, he was looking at the ground and he had a mixture of concern and anger in his face.

-"It's not fair, you know."-

Harold looked at him confused.

-"You are not yourself anymore; if you go there the way you are now, the idiots of that contest will tear you apart. You will end up worse of how you got there! "- He said with an angry tone.

Harold smiled, his brother was concerned about him; he wanted to make sure his little brother would not get hurt.

-"Don't worry; I won't let them hurt me."- The nerd said to his brother, trying to calm him.

His brother stood in front of him, looking at his little brother in the eyes and then he threw a punch to his arm. Harold winced in pain as he felt the hit.

-"What was that for?"-

-"You know you are not OK! You have been in your room more time than usual! That LeShawna business really affected you! ..SAME! "-

Harold's brother was looking at him in the eyes; the nerd could see that mixture of anger and sadness in them. He really was happy; he knew that, no matter the relationship between them, they were brothers, family and they always cared for each other.

-"Listen Ewan"- started Harold –"I know I haven't been the same since I had that problem with LeShawna and believe me: I really don't want to go there, but I have to. I promise you that if things get ugly I'll quit the show. Are you OK with that?"-

His brother only crossed his arms and stood there, thinking for a while what his nerdy brother said to him.

-"Fine"- Ewan finally said -"But you better try to win it, we could use the money."-

Harold just gave a thumps up to him, reassuring him that he would try to win. As Harold went outside and called a cab; his brother kept looking at him, trying to reassure himself that he would be fine, but deep down he knew that things were going to take a turn for the worst. Then he closed his eyes.

'_If there's a God up there, please take care of him. He might be a dork and clumsy, but he is still my brother.' _Ewan prayed.

* * *

_Ewan and I might not be the greatest of siblings, but he tries to take care of me behind the scenes. I really appreciate him for that, but he knows that I have to take care of my own problems._

_The journey to the place Chris mentioned was uneventful; I watched the scenery as I waited for the cab to reach its destination, trying to collect the courage to see LeShawna in the eyes and apologize for what I did to her…_

* * *

Well, the introduction is finished. As far as I can comment on it it turned out pretty well, maybe Harold's change may not be visible as of this chapter, but I promise you that in next chapters this change will be far more obvious. And about the problem with LeShawna, well that's obviously a surprise for future chapters; other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I expect your reviews and comments.

_Logging off..._


End file.
